Apple Cinnamon
Apple Cinnamon is a background Earth pony and a member of the Apple family. He has a reddish brown coat, a bright green mane, green eyes, and a cutie mark of an apple and two cinnamon sticks. He is unnamed in the show, but he is named in merchandise and other media.__TOC__ Development and design Apple Cinnamon shares his design, eye color, and accessory with S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #11, shares his design with "Baritone", "Cherry Strudel", "Cloudy Haze", Coco Crusoe, Felix, "Grape Crush", "Harry Trotter", Noteworthy, Goldengrape, "Welch", Red Delicious, S04E06 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, S04E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8, S04E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #13, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8, and S04E24 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8, shares his tail style or sometimes design with S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #4 and S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #7, shares his mane and tail style with Cerulean Skies, Prism Glider, Rainbow Blaze, Rainbow Swoop, "Thorn", and Whitewash, shares his mane style with S04E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #2, S01E16 Unnamed Pegasus Stallion #1, Aries, and sometimes S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #5 and S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #6, shares his tail style with "Chocolate Haze", "Klein", "Sterling Silver", Bright Bulb, Comet Tail, Emerald Green, Rare Find, "Written Script", S04E22 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #3, "Silver Script", and Stormfeather, shares his coat and mane colors and at least part of his cutie mark with "Apple Bottom", and shares his color scheme with "Red June". Depiction in the series Season three .]] Apple Cinnamon first appears in the season three episode Apple Family Reunion. He attends the reunion with other Apple family members, arriving with Gala Appleby and Wensley by airship. When a disastrous family hayride causes the Sweet Apple Acres barn to be destroyed, Apple Cinnamon takes part in the barn's reconstruction during Raise This Barn. He also appears in the family photo in front of the rebuilt barn. Season four In Filli Vanilli, Apple Cinnamon appears as a spectator of the Ponyville turkey call competition. He later appears walking toward Flim and Flam's tent at the beginning of Leap of Faith and at the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange in Trade Ya! Season five In Bloom & Gloom, Apple Cinnamon appears in a photo during one of Apple Bloom's nightmares. In Appleoosa's Most Wanted, Apple Cinnamon, together with Bushel, Florina Tart, and Candy Apples, appears as a member of Applejack's team during the Appleloosa rodeo's hay bale stacking event. In Brotherhooves Social, Apple Cinnamon appears walking into a tent during Apple Bloom and "Orchard Blossom's" Sisterhooves cheer. Other depictions IDW comics Apple Cinnamon appears in Applejack's nightmare on page 7. My Little Pony (mobile game) Apple Cinnamon is a playable character in Gameloft's mobile game, added in the version 1.9 update on June 4, 2014. His in-game description states "Apple Cinnamon is a sweet-smelling stallion who likes to keep things classy with his bolo tie... He doesn't leave the barn without it!" Merchandise A mini-figure toy and collector card of Apple Cinnamon are included in the fourteenth wave of mystery packs. The collector card states about Apple Cinnamon, "He is smart and kind!" Apple Cinnamon also appears on WeLoveFine's fan-designed "Apple Family Portrait" art print. Gallery See also * Category:Background characters Category:Apple family